When The Wrong Becomes Right
by hup123hup123slapslap
Summary: AU: KC didn't pull Clare back for a kiss and Mia didn't take Peter back. After Peter gives Clare a ride home their lives become complicated because of their newfound love. With each other. PeterXClare Chapter 8 is finally up! Almost done, I swear.
1. Chapter 1

Well, jayhogartismyangel beat me to writing a PeterXClare story, but also gave me the motivation to write one XP Yes, it sucks....I was tired, and I couldn't think of any ideas for my other 6 (yes 6) stories I'm working on....how is that possible you ask? I don't know....

Anyway, read 'Sin' by jayhogartismyangel because it's awesome, and also read this because......I want you to C:

**Disclaimer**: I don't own......but I wish I did.....

Oh, this is an AE to Danger Zone....because it seemed like a perfect setting to me

Oh! And jayhogartismyangel dubbed this pairing 'Plare' (I dunno if they made it up for sure but whatev) but I came up with 'Peare' the first time I thought of this couple and I shall call it that! XP

* * *

Peter sighed and leaned against the wall. Why had he come again? He couldn't come up with a good reason. Because Darcy left he got Mia, but because he wanted to talk to Darcy he lost Mia, and after he decided to choose Mia she wouldn't take him back. Where did that leave him?

Miserable and alone at the Black and White dance.

His eyes swept past the happy couples dancing. The only thing that kept Peter from leaving was a feeling in his gut that told him to stay. So, there he stood, listening to a gut that was probably hungry and watching Mia flirt around with some other guys. Oh well, she always did talk about her modeling too much. She'd never get some guy _like him _that liked her for everything else, not just the modeling or body. Or both.

Oh god, this night would be longer than he'd thought.

"Tell me again why you need a basketball at the dance?" KC asked. He wasn't suspicious, Connor was weird enough that this wasn't too strange, but he was annoyed.

When Connor wordlessly shut the door behind KC he was angry. He couldn't have- But he did. Crap. Clare's eyes widened as KC looked at her strangely. Whether the look was filled with irritation, anger, or something else she didn't know.

KC laughed bitterly. "I can't believe it." KC walked to the door and tried to pull it open. "He did it again! Connor!" He yelled, trying to get the other boy to open the door. This was _not _cool, he didn't want to be in a room with Clare.

"No!" Clare's voice interrupted KC's thoughts. KC turned around in annoyance. Here we go again. Clare looked slightly nervous. "This was me."

KC took a few steps forward, confused and still annoyed.

"I think I know why we fight all the time." Clare started nervously.

"You got it all figured out huh?"

"Yeah!"

KC glanced around nervously.

Clare took a deep breath to steady her nerves. "We fight because we're afraid if we stop we'll……do this." She took a few steps forward, closing the gap between them. She went in for a kiss but felt KC pull away quickly. Her world started to shatter. She looked at the ground, completely embarrassed and heartbroken. "Or…maybe I got it all wrong."

She rushed past KC and unlocked the door as fast as she could. She needed to get out of there. How could she be so _stupid? _

KC just looked around. No, he didn't want to go after her. She wasn't right for him. She was…..a judgemental little preppy Christian girl. He listened as Clare, trying and falling to hold back tears, finally got the door open with shaky hands and ran away. He convinced himself that that had been the best thing to do and he slumped against the wall. He needed to wait until she was long gone before he left. He wasn't really sure he could face her again tonight.

**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Peter finally just decided to leave. His gut was just being a pain in the ass. And heart. Without a boyfriend Mia lived off of the attention of guys. He shook his head and walked out of the crowded gym. His footsteps echoed along the empty hallways. Nobody really hung out in the halls anymore.

With a sigh Peter pushed open the school doors and stepped into the fresh night air. It felt good after being in the packed gym and he stood there for a few minutes, not wanting to go back to an empty apartment, and not wanting to go back to the dance. Suddenly he was shaken out of his thoughts by someone opening the door at lightning speed and storming past.

"Whoa!" He got ready to yell at the person but stopped dead. It was Clare, crying her eyes out. He'd seen her before of course, she _was_ Darcy's sister, but he'd never seen her cry. Clare had spun around at his yell and her eyes were red and puffy. "Clare, are you ok?" He'd never really spoken to her and it seemed kind of odd to now. But not a bad kind of odd.

Clare shook her head wordlessly, not sharing any information.

"Do you need a ride home?" He asked dumbly. What the heck else was he supposed to do?

A ghost of a smile flashed against the younger girl's face. "If it's not too much trouble."

Peter shook his head. "No problem, I was going home anyway." He motioned for Clare to follow him to his car. They walked and got into the car silently.

Peter started up the car and looked at Clare. "What's wrong?"

Clare sighed and leaned her head against the back of the seat. "A boy." She said simply. It would feel too awkward going into details with her sister's ex-boyfriend. "Why were you leaving early?" She asked, changing the conversation.

"A girl." Clare laughed slightly and so did Peter. They rode in silence for awhile but Peter couldn't let it go. "Clare, you can talk to me." Wow, did that sound as dumb as it seemed in his head?

Clare couldn't hold it in any longer and she started to cry again. "I really like KC and I thought he liked me too, but apparently he doesn't and I just made a complete fool of myself!" That came out pretty much in one breath, and she was slightly amazed with herself.

Peter stopped the car outside Clare's house but she didn't notice and Peter didn't tell her. "I'm sorry Clare…" Clare sniffed and Peter noticed for the first time how pretty she was. He'd avoided her since Darcy had left so he'd barely seen her after the makeover. She looked beautiful. "KC is obviously an idiot."

Clare looked up at Peter, surprised. "What?"

"Well, he turned _you _down. If that isn't the sign of an idiot I don't know what is."

Clare laughed and wiped her eyes. "Thanks."

"No problem." There was a comfortable silence before.

"So, you know you can talk to _me _right?" Clare assured Peter.

Peter sighed. "Mia didn't like that I still liked Darcy and now even though I told her I wanted her she doesn't want me." He was afraid how this would sound to Darcy's sister.

"I'm sorry. But, Mia is definitely and idiot too. She actually had you, and didn't take you back. And I'm sorry about Darcy. She had her heart set on Kenya I guess…..which makes her kind of an idiot for leaving you behind."

Peter grinned at Clare's copycat pep talk. "Thank you Clare."

She blushed and looked at him closely. She'd always found him cute, and been slightly jealous of Darcy, however silly that was. Since he'd been avoiding her she grew out of her crush, but now apparently it was back.

Suddenly, as if by a magnetic force, they both leaned together and their lips touched for a few seconds. Peter quickly realized what he was doing and pulled away. Clare looked terrified and she quickly looked around.

"I should get inside." She said lamely.

Peter nodded. "Yeah."

Clare quickly got out of the car and rushed towards the house. Peter started driving away almost instantly. They both took a second look back though. They both knew it was wrong, but why the hell did it feel so…good?

In those few seconds of that kiss Peter found it better than any of the kisses he'd shared with any of his past girlfriends. And for Clare, it was all a first kiss should have been. Even if it was who a first kiss should have been _with_.

* * *

So, if you made it this far, click that smexy little review button and after you type your review click that little teeny yet awesome favorite story or alert story box! No, just kidding....a little......


	2. Chapter 2

Wow, how is it that a second chapter is a filler? Next chapter is Peare fluff stuff.....

* * *

Clare looked down at the book on her lap. She tried to read it but her mind wouldn't comprehend the words. Her thoughts kept drifting back to last night. Finally a knock on the door shook her out of her thoughts. "Come in."

Seconds later Alli came in. "Why'd you call me over this early on a Saturday?"

10 was early? "I…have to talk to you."

Alli was instantly concerned and curious. She sat down next to Clare on the bed. "What's up? Is this about why you and KC left early?"

"KC left early?" Alli nodded impatiently.

"Oh sorry, and a little."

"Well then spill it!"

Clare nodded. "Ok. I tried to talk to KC yesterday at the dance and then I decided to be an idiot and try to kiss him."

"And….?"

"He didn't want to."

Alli looked murderous for a second . KC was going to get it! Then, Alli raised her eyebrows. "That sucks and everything but something tells me you wouldn't call me over because of that."

Clare leaned back and groaned. "No. I called you because something else happened that's kept me up all night."

Alli just then noticed the dark purple under her friend's eyes. She grabbed Clare's hand because Clare was obviously upset.

"Peter gave me a ride home and I kissed him!!" She rambled out.

Alli squeaked. "Peter _Stone_?!"

Clare nodded miserably. "Oh my god! What happened then?"

"I went inside and he drove off."

"Did you like it?"

"What?" Clare sat up.

"The kiss, did you like it?"

"Well….yeah. And that's the biggest problem!"

Alli sighed. "What are you going to do?"

Clare shrugged. "What do I do?"

Alli shook her head. "Don't ask me."

Clare threw a pillow at her. "You're no help!" She laughed.

Peter messed up the song again. His mind was too focused on last night to play the guitar today. His friends groaned. Peter sighed and set his guitar down before flopping down on the couch. "Sorry guys."

"What's wrong with you today?" Sav asked.

Peter rolled his eyes. "I screwed up. Big time."

"How?" Danny asked.

"I kissed Clare."

"Clare _Edwards_!?"

Band practice was completely forgotten now. Peter nodded. "And I liked it."

"Holy crap."

Peter nodded more.

"What are you gonna do?"

Peter shrugged. "What the heck can I do?"

Silence. It was a good question.

**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Alli looked up when Sav walked in. "I have to talk to you." They both said at the same time.

"Me first!" Alli insisted.

Sav rolled his eyes and sat down on the couch.

"Did Peter talk to you about last night?"

Sav nodded. "I take it Clare talk to you?"

"Yeah. She said she kissed Peter!"

"Peter said he kissed her."

Alli's mouth dropped open. "They kissed each other!"

Sav nodded again. "This is so weird."

"And perfect!"

Sav looked at his sister like she was crazy. "How is this perfect?"

"They _like _each other, and neither are dating."

"Alli, he's a senior and she's a freshman."

"So?"

Sav sighed. "Never mind."

Alli grinned. "So, how do we get them together?"

"Oh no, I'm staying out of this." He stood up and went upstairs.

Alli pouted and was left to plot on her own.

* * *

Review please!!! I'm currently typing the next chap XP


	3. Chapter 3

Two short chapters equal one long one! Hehe....yeah.....

I like writing Alli! But sorry if anyone *cough*everyone*cough* is OOC, that's just how I roll C:

* * *

Clare was dreading going to school on Monday. She tried faking sick to get out, but she had always been a bad liar. So, she found herself standing next to Alli at the Degrassi entrance. Alli was openly staring at Peter, who was sitting on the steps.

"Alli stop! I never should have told you!"

Alli shook her head and turned to Clare excitedly. "It's good you told me! Or else you wouldn't know he liked you back!"

Clare's eyes practically popped out of her head. "No way!"

Alli nodded. "Now go!" She proceeded to start pushing Clare over to Peter.

Clare wiggled away. "I can't!"

"Why not?"

Clare shrugged. Then, the bell rang and Clare practically ran inside, heart pounding. There was no way he liked her back! No way….

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Peter watched as Clare ran inside. "See dude? She doesn't like me!"

Sav rolled his eyes. "Don't you remember when you were that young?"

"You make it sound like I could be her father!" Peter yelled.

Sav laughed. "You know I don't mean it like that. It's just….you are older."

Peter glared. "You suck at this."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Clare walked with Alli to the Dot in a better mood. Alli hadn't forced Clare over to Peter, and KC had been sick. Clare wasn't one to wish that people were sick, but she was relieved when he wasn't at school. She didn't know how she could face him. Especially now. She liked two guys! One was a senior and the other had rejected her! It was all too complicated and Clare wished she'd stuck to her 'only here for learning, no boys' rule.

They walked inside and Clare stopped dead. Peter was there with Sav! Alli tugged Clare along as she made her way to their table. Peter looked up and met Clare's eyes for a second before she turned away.

"Sav, I'm glad you're here!" Alli exclaimed.

"I told you I'd-"

Alli cut off her confused brother. "I have a question to ask you."

Sav raised his eyebrows.

"Alone."

A look of understanding crossed his face and he nodded before standing up. "Ok."

Clare glared at Alli. "Don't you dare!" She hissed.

"It's important!" Alli insisted and she and Sav walked away.

Clare turned towards Peter and blushed. Peter smiled. "Subtle friends."

Clare nodded in agreement and sat down. There was silence before Clare spoke up. "So what do we do about…you know."

Peter sighed. "That depends."

"On what?"

"Do you like me?"

Clare turned beet red and nodded hesitantly.

Peter smiled. "I..like you too."

Clare looked at him in shock. "What?"

Peter rolled his eyes. "Don't act so surprised."

Clare bit her lip and hid a smile. Then, Alli and Sav came back over. Alli was trying to drag Sav away from the two but he was stronger.

"Sorry to break you two up but we have practice." Sav cut in.

"Uhhh no they don't!" Alli insisted.

"Yes we do!" Sav tugged out of Alli's grip and looked at Peter, who nodded.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Peter promised.

"Bye." Clare replied weakly.

Sav and Peter left, but not before Alli yelled, "I hate you!"

Clare glared at her. "You're so evil!"

"But you're so cute together!"

"We're _not _together."

"Yet!"

Clare knew she wouldn't win this argument so she decided to play along. Alli sat down and they talked about what Clare should do next.

Sav and Peter were talking about the same thing.

* * *

Please review!!


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry about the wait and the shortness of this, I'll have the next uploaded tomorrow (hopefully!)

* * *

Clare walked into first hour, chatting happily with Alli. But, Clare stopped laughing and almost ran from the room. KC was there, getting glared at by Connor. Clare had of course told Connor about everything that's happened.

"Connor stop." Clare said as she sat down next to him.

"But Clare!"

She rolled her eyes. "It's not his fault."

Connor _hmphed _and looked at the computer screen instead.

"How is it not his fault?" Alli demanded, sitting on the other side of Clare.

"How is it?" KC asked.

"You liked her! We all knew it! But then you had to be an idiot and do _that_!"

"She was being judgemental!"

"No! You assumed she was being judgmental!"

"Yeah, she tried to talk to you!" Connor added, looking up again.

"Well-"

"Just stop ok!?" Clare yelled in frustration.

"Clare, you should be yelling too!" Connor told her.

"He led you on!"

"I did not!"

"You did-"

Clare groaned loudly and picked up her bag before getting up.

"What are you doing?" Alli asked.

Clare shook her head and went to sit at the farthest chair from the three of them. After that they shut up, but she didn't move to rejoin them.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

They had lunch outside because it was such a nice day. For Clare, it was the opposite of nice. She'd been avoiding her friends all day, and it was no exception now. She sat on the steps ago, not even attempting to eat. Her stomach was doing too many flips. Her mind was wandering until someone sat down next to her.

She looked at the person and smiled, suddenly happy again.

"Boy trouble?" Peter asked with a grin.

"Friend trouble." Clare corrected.

Peter nodded. "Sorry."

Clare shrugged. Peter noticed she was uncomfortable so he changed the subject. They spent the rest of the lunch just talking about random things. There was no stress, and it was nice for both of them.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

After school Clare planned on leaving without talking to anyone. But, her bad luck held and KC spotted her. "Clare!"

Clare turned around reluctantly to face him. "Just leave me alone."

KC watched her walk away again and sighed. Seeing her with Peter today, and her small lighting up her face again, made him jealous. He used to be able to make her smile like that. Who was Peter to do it? No, he was going to get Clare back somehow.

Clare walked even faster after her run-in with KC, but fate again made her run into someone. This time it was the good fate though.

"Hi." Peter greeted as he caught up to her. He was slightly nervous.

"Hi." Clare answered. It was weird, Peter didn't seem as confident as he normally was.

"So Clare, do you want to see a movie tonight?"

Clare stopped and looked up at him. "Really?"

"Yeah."

"I'd love to!"

Peter grinned. "Great, I'll pick you up at 7." In moments he was back to his old self. Clare had said yes!

Clare nodded, slightly in a daze, and walked home. It took her quite a while for the proposal to sink in but when it did she couldn't stop smiling.

* * *

Alright, so this seems to be very....odd for me to write....I like it and everything but I usually don't write such teenager crushy stuff so tell me if I went overboard/underboard or if I'm doing good please!  
And please please please just review! Thanks to all of you that did already too!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Ok, sorry about the delay....I have 12 stories I'm working on and a couple are on here, so that means lots of both work, and brain dead moments on my part lol

* * *

Clare had gotten over being mad at Alli and called her over again. When she told her friend about her date they both let out immature little screams. Then, Alli set to work on finding Clare the _perfect_ outfit.

"Why can't I just wear what I have on now?" Clare sighed.

"Because." And she left it at that.

By the time Alli finally found the _perfect_ outfit (which Clare had to admit _was_ perfect) all of Clare's closet was spread across her normally spotless room.

"You look amazing!"

Clare hugged Alli. "Thanks to you I guess."

Alli beamed with pride before looking at her watch. "You've got half an hour."

Clare's heart doubled it's speed. "Half an hour?"

Alli rolled her eyes. "You'll do fine."

They talked for a few more minutes until Alli said she needed to get home. I was 10 to 7.

Clare stopped Alli by the front door. "Alli, I don't know if I can do this."

Alli rolled her eyes yet again at her frantic friend. "You can and you will." And then, she left Clare to freak out on her own.

Clare paced back and forth nervously until her mom yelled at her to stop. She didn't even get it! She didn't even know the details! But of course, she'd _hate_ the details, but still.

The doorbell rang and Clare forgot to breath for a few seconds. "Oh god oh god oh god…." She repeated under her breath as she reached for the doorknob. She opened it and couldn't help but smile.

Peter was standing there, looking just as nervous as Clare. "Hi."

"Hi." She blushed.

"You look amazing.

"Thanks." She whispered. Then, "Bye mom!" Clare yelled quickly before rushing out of the door.

Peter raised his eyebrows.

"This would freak her out!" Clare defended.

Peter nodded and grinned, but what she had just said pointed out how dysfunctional this was.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Neither high schooler paid any attention to the movie. They just talked and sat in silence, thinking about each other. It was actually really nice. Except they'd gotten yelled at a few times.

And now, Clare was sure she'd have a heart attack. She was in Peter's car outside her house _again_. Peter's heart was thudding abnormally loudly.

"I had a good time." Clare said.

"Me too."

They looked at each other and smiled. And even though it was wrong, they pressed their lips together. This kiss was longer and deeper than before, and Clare was the one to first pull away.

"I'll see you tomorrow." She smiled.

Peter nodded in agreement and watched Clare walk to her house. It was obvious she was both trying not to run or break into a little dance.

* * *

Good, bad, ehh? Please review!! And thanks to all of you wonderful people who've already reviewed.


	6. Chapter 6

New chap! Sorry 'bout the lateness, it's a downfall of working on tons of stories at one time lol  
MORE DRAMA!! It's like...a double love triangle

* * *

KC walked towards first hour quickly because he wanted to talk to Clare. He stopped outside the door when he heard Alli ask someone, "So, how was your date?"

He wasn't normally a nosy person, but a bad feeling caused him to eavesdrop.

"It was great!"

Clare! She went on a date yesterday?

"We kissed again." Clare continued shyly.

"Eeep!!"

Clare nodded and laughed.

"So, are you and Peter a couple now?"

Peter? KC's hands clenched into fists. He'd seen him talking to Clare yesterday, but them dating? How dare he? As soon as she was upset he swept in and stole her.

"It's complicated. Everything's complicated."

Alli scoffed and looked away. Clare rolled her eyes and started typing something. It was obvious the conversation was over.

KC pretended he hadn't been there and walked in. Clare didn't look up, and Alli only did to glare for a second. KC ignored her and tried to decide what to do about his situation with Clare.

**LUNCHLUNCHLUNCHLUNCHLUNCHLUNCH**

Clare, Connor, and Alli sat at a lunch table laughing. KC worked up his nerve and walked over. Nobody was going to take Clare away from him. "Clare, can I talk to you?" He asked. It sounded half nervous, and half annoyed.

Alli opened her mouth to say something but Clare stopped her. "Sure."

"Clare!" Connor scolded.

Clare ignored him and stood up. KC led her to another table, but neither sat down.

"Clare, I'm sorry about what happened Friday."

Clare shrugged. "I was wrong. You don't have to like me back." She started to walk away but KC grabbed her arm.

For a split second her surprised eyes met his determined ones before KC was leaning down and pressing his lips to hers.

Clare pulled back and stared at him in shock.

"I like you." KC said.

Clare looked at him, and then sent a glance to Peter, who was tensed up, watching them. She then looked at Alli helplessly, but when her friend just shrugged she ran out of the lunch room.

She'd had a crush on Peter before, but then she'd liked KC, and now she liked both. And apparently both liked her. She had never been the pretty one, so how was this happening? This wasn't normal!

At least with Connor and KC she'd known who she liked. Now, she was just confused.

"You ok?"

Alli's concerned voice broke through Clare's thoughts.

"I don't know! You're the pretty one, not me!"

Alli took that as a compliment, but she also comforted her friend as best as she could.

**PETERPETERPETERPETERPETER**

Peter watched as Clare ran out of the doors. He was heartbroken. He knew Clare liked KC before, but…they kissed! Kissed! Now! And the worst part was Clare kissed back for a few seconds, knowing he was in the room.

He got up and stormed out of the cafeteria, through the opposite door as Clare though.

Mia looked at him, confused. What was his problem? She followed him.

She was tired of every boy just wanting to get in her pants. She wanted a steady boyfriend back. A caring one.

"Peter, what's wrong?" Mia asked the blonde after catching up to him.

Peter looked at her strangely. "Nothing."

"You can talk to me."

"Thanks Mia, but no thanks." He said, walking away.

Mia was shocked. He walked away from _her_? This guy had practically been begging her to take him back a few days ago. Well, he wouldn't walk away from her again. She'd make sure of that.

* * *

Please review! I'll update faster if you do! Yeah, I just used that....I feel dirty


	7. Chapter 7

Random babbling in this chapter. Good news though, I'm updating again soon and this I promise :D  
And sorry it took me longer then expected to upload this, moving is harder than I remembered

Originally, I tried to still make KC a good guy because I liked him, but then I realized it wasn't really possible lol  
So, KC is a full blown jerk now!

* * *

Clare flopped down on Alli's bed with a sigh. "I hate my life."

Alli sat down next to her and patted her back. "Well, at least you don't have to go home."

Clare smiled at her. "Thanks again for letting me stay here. After today there was no way I could face my mom. You're the best friend ever."

With a smug grin Alli flipped her hair over her shoulder. "I know."

Both giggling they laid next to each other.

"Now, down to business."

Clare groaned. "Can't we just relax?"

"No! We've, well, you've got guy issues. The sooner we fix them the sooner you'll stop being a drama queen. Usually you're the one who keeps it together and it's been weird."

With an exaggerated eye roll Clare nodded. "Fine."

Alli clapped. "Alrighty, Guy A is Peter. He's –"

"Nice, cute, and perfect."

"But-"

"He's a senior, has dated my sister, and has a bad history with girls."

"Ok, so Guy B is-"

"Sweet, charming, cute, and funny."

"But-"

"He's confusing, can be really mean, and has a bad history in general."

Alli glared at her best friend. "Can I finish a sentence please?"

"Sorry." Clare replied sheepishly.

"Yeah, I'll let it go this time. So, what is the least important of the bad things about Guy A and Guy B?"

"Well, the past isn't that big of a deal to me. Age isn't so big either, but to my mom it's huge. Actually, my mom would have a fit about either of them."

"Which one is worth Mommy meltdown?"

Clare shrugged. "I don't know! Especially about Peter, I mean, I've barely spent time with him until the past couple days."

"So, Guy A you don't know well," Alli was taking mental notes, "Guy B is a mysterious sometimes-jerk, and you are still as confused as when we started?"

"Pretty much." Clare glared at her friend.

"Oh! Idea!"

"This won't be good will it?"

Alli snorted but didn't deny anything. "Spying!"

"Spying?"

"Spying!"

"No."

"Why not?"

"It's wrong!"

"Big deal!"

"No!"

Alli pouted. "But it's perfect."

"In what way?"

"Every way!"

"Don't make me say no again."

"Fine! I guess I'll just help you out the _boring _way."

"By doing what?"

"Asking them!" Alli replied, hinting at the unsaid _Duh! _

"That's not going to work."

"Maybe not, but since I can't stalk them it's the only thing I can do."

Hesitantly Clare agreed.

"Sweet!" Alli jumped up.

"What, you're going now?"

"Yup."

Sighing deeply again Clare settled down on Alli's bed while Alli went to call Connor. This was probably the only plan of Alli's that wouldn't end in disaster. It was going to be a long night.

Meanwhile Alli skidded into the living room and almost knocked Sav over. "Where are mom and dad?" She demanded.  
"The store, why?"

"No reason!" She replied cheerfully before rushing to the phone. Impatiently she told a confused Connor to meet her at KC's group home.

"Where are you going?" Sav knew his sister well enough to realize she was doing something that was probably bad.

"To help out a friend."

"Clare?"

Alli nodded while pulling on her shoes.

"Peter took it pretty hard when she kissed KC." He pointed out to her.

"She did _not _kiss him! He kissed her. There's a huge difference."

Sav rolled his eyes and left her to whatever stupid thing she was going to do.

KC was sitting outside when Alli and Connor arrived. He looked up and sighed. Great, more fighting.

"Why'd you kiss Clare today?" Alli demanded instantly.

"What, no hello?"

"Answer the question."

"I _like _her."

"Then why did you blow her off before?"

KC shrugged. It's not like he could say he didn't really like her that way before.

She rolled her eyes. "A shrug?"

KC glared. "I was scared ok?" He lied. "Unlike you, who had sex the first chance she got!"

Alli gasped and tears instantly started to well up in her eyes.

"What's wrong with you?" Connor snapped.

"I'm sorry, I didn't-"

"Just shut up." Connor yelled, leading Alli away.

Before they left Alli looked bad at him and stuck her tongue out. "Now you'll never get Clare you jerk!"

With a sigh KC stormed inside. He needed to call Clare before Alli got to her.

* * *

I know, you wait so long and no Peter? *gasp* lols, next chapter it will be KC, Peter, and Clare mainly!!! Maybe a little Alli and Mia, but mostly the stupid triangle I've made up lol

Review please!!! I'd love to know you're still reading! lol  
By Wednsday the next chap will be up, and it will hopefully be longer


	8. Chapter 8

Um, I'm a bad person. I think that's really all I can say.

* * *

Clare was bored and nervous. Alli had just left her at _her _house with a bad plan and an extra skip in her step. All Clare could do was worry if she stayed here.

So, she decided to head over to Peter's. At least she could give him a heads up about Alli. That was her excuse anyway. Honestly she just wanted to see him and for some reason her logic had disappeared and now her brain was telling her this was a good idea. Highly unlikely. This boy business had rotted her brain completely.

She waved at Sav and went out into the beautiful night. There was a bus station not to far from here and by now she'd gotten past her fear of public transportation. Another thing that was definitely Alli's fault. The only problem with buses (that weren't school buses of course) was that her mother would have a heart attack if she even _thought _Clare was riding one. Then again her mom would be having a heart attack about any number of things Clare was doing these days.

****

Peter flipped through the channels yet again. He still wasn't paying attention to any of the shows and by now he'd passed this cooking channel at least 3 times. All he could think about was Clare and KC making out in the lunch room.

But what did he expect? She'd been heartbroken over _him _when they'd kissed. He knew from experience that feelings didn't just disappear.

The doorbell rang and Peter was up in record time. Maybe he liked Clare more than he'd thought. After all, even the thought of her at the door had him off of his very comfortable couch in seconds. He hesitated slightly in opening the door, not wanting to seem desperate.

Instead of finding Clare at the door a scantily clad Mia stood there. "Oh. Hi."

She pushed past him to come inside. "Hi Peter!"

"What are you doing here?"

"I miss you Peter. Let's just stop this and get back together."

Before Peter could object she was kissing him. It felt familiar and for the first time in hours he wasn't think about Clare, so Peter kissed back eagerly. If Clare could kiss KC, he could kiss Mia.

They collapsed onto the couch and before Peter could gather his thoughts his shirt was somewhere on the other side of the room. Then, another knock on the door had both of them pausing.

"Come in!" Mia yelled with a smile before attacking Peter's lips with her own again.

Nothing was really registering in Peter's mind until he heard a small gasp. "What are you doing?"

Peter pushed Mia off of him and she fell to the ground with a small scream. "Clare, it's not--"

The younger girl held up her hands. "I don't care Peter. Have fun." She turned around and ran out, leaving a smug Mia and a guilty Peter behind.

"I'm glad _she's _gone." Mia got up and grabbed Peter again.

"No Mia, get out!" Peter pulled her up and pushed her towards the door. He was furious. At her, at himself, at KC.

"Excuse me?"

"Go away! I don't want you back and...just go!"

Mia scoffed. "So you're choosing Darcy's sister over me?"

"No. I'm choosing Clare over you."

In response Mia slapped him and with an unnatural growl she was stomping out of his apartment. Peter didn't even give her a second thought as he dialed Sav's number.

"Hey....Yeah, I made a mistake, can I talk to Alli?...Well can you give me her number?...Thanks."

****

Clare mentally kicked herself as she wiped away a few tears. She knew she was a hypocrite -- she'd kissed KC earlier today -- but she still felt betrayed. Peter had liked her but obviouslly he'd come to his senses. Besides, he was a senior and she was Darcy's little sister. It never would have worked. Right?

Even when the decision had been made for her Clare was finding it hard to choose between the two boys. Then, without even realizing it she was suddenly at KC's group home. Hmm, maybe she had decided then. KC liked her and she liked him. It was simple, not dysfunctional.

She knocked on the door and in a minute she found herself being ushered up to KC's bedroom. He smiled when he saw her and invited her in.

"I didn't think I'd see you here."

Clare laughed. "I'm sorry."

"No, I'm sorry." KC grinned at her and she blushed. "So, you're here. That's got to mean something."

"It does."

"Did you choose me over Peter?"

Clare was about to confirm his question but then she realized something. "Wait, I never told you about Peter."

"Oh." KC knew he was screwed now. She was looking at him so seriously and it just seemed that he couldn't lie. "I eavesdropped."

"What? When?"

"This morning."

Things started to click for Clare. "So you heard about me going on a date with Peter and then you suddenly kiss me?"

"It's not like that!" It was a weak lie and he knew it.

"Then why didn't you kiss me at the dance?"

"Because I didn't like you until he did!" God, had he really just said that?

Clare shook her head, surprised to find she wasn't crying again. "You're so--"

"Charming?" KC finished automatically, realizing too late that he was an idiot.

"Awful!" She corrected, walking out and slamming the door behind her.

Two boys this morning, zero boys now. Things were finally back to normal. That was good, wasn't it?

Then why did she feel so wrong?

* * *

You know what, I'm not even going to ask you to review. I don't deserve reviews because this chapter sucks and my updating skills are awful. Honestly, I think my twisted mind just hates this teen drama stuff lately

Only like, 2 more chapters and I'll crank them out so I can at least be finished with this story. Cheese, sorry again. At least I didn't just discontinue it though right? No? OK....I'm gonna go now.


End file.
